


Chasing Hope

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: Messiah Complex (Marvel), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Parents & Children, Post-Messiah War, United Guilds (Marvel), darkish, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Messiah War. Bishop never wanted to be his father's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> After numerous little questions floating through my head, I went and read the summaries of the Messiah Complex, Cable's ongoing series with Hope, and then the Messiah War. I looked at Bishop and it made me wonder how he could be this way and with his ongoing declarations of love. And then this little bit of something just spilled out. I hope you like it.

He is not a small man, this dark-skinned mercenary staring in the dirty mirror of an unclean washroom out of his one remaining eye. The dark red M still marks his face.

_Didn' t'ink y' could wash away y'r scars, pup?_

A voice nags at his mind, casting the only doubts he ever has that he is doing the right thing at the right time. This voice in his head, his memory, it tells him how to manipulate time, people, events. Its cruelty whispers to him about powers and nations and the burning of buildings around your target. It drives him to do _whatever_ it takes.

He never wanted to be his father's son.

_Raised y', pup. 'Bout time y' returned t' de fold._

"I'm not like you!" He slams a massive fist—the only one he has left—into the mirror. Spiderweb cracks shatter through the glass. Blood wells up under the dark skin.

He loves them. He is not like the Witness, this insidious voice. He _loves_ them.

_What makes y' so sure I don't?_


End file.
